


Why I Should Never Be Let Near a Keyboard

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-09-30
Updated: 2001-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 00:05:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11345916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: A five minute snippet. I am having *major* writers block as far as "sleepwalk" goes, and I'm sorry to any frustrated readers out there. I promise I am trying. This is an exercise in killing that block, dead.





	Why I Should Never Be Let Near a Keyboard

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Why I Should Never Be Let Near a Keyboard by Beth

Disclaimer: Um... well, they're not mine. They belong to a very rich man. unfortunately, his brain fell out, and he accidently replaced it with porridge. Therefore it is my right... nay, my *duty*, to use his characters *properly*. :)  
Summary: A five minute snippet. I am having *major* writers block as far as "sleepwalk" goes, and I'm sorry to any frustrated readers out there. I promise I am trying. This is an exercise in killing that block, dead.  
Feedback to , 'cos it gives me a happy.

* * *

Why I should never be let near a keyboard,  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
By Beth  
~~~~~~~~

Mulder smiled as he looked at the creamy white substance, smeared so attractively on the slightly darker surface. It wasn't quite solid, and he ran his finger through the coolness, licking his lips as it came back coated. He looked up through his lashes to meet a lust-filled green gaze, and he deliberately licked his finger sensuously. His eyelids fluttered shut, and a soft moan escaped him as the salty flavour exploded into his mouth.

He sucked until the digit was completely clean, and then he pulled it slowly back out of his mouth, his tongue following to lick longingly at the tip. A gasp reached his ears, and he smiled up at the other man as he bent his head and this time ran his tongue through the cream. He sighed in contentment, and licked his lips again, cleaning them thoroughly of every last trace of the salty flavour.

He repeated this act again and again, until it was completely gone; all the time watching the face of his younger companion. When the surface was completely clear, he bit down hard, crunching it in two, and relishing in the bitten off groan.

//Not much longer//, Mulder thought.

Having finished his cracker and cream cheese, the older agent stood and walked out of the office, feeling Krycek's eyes on his back. //I'll have him out of those cheap suits soon enough...//

:)

  
Archived: September 15, 2001 


End file.
